The vengenance taken on Gil Grissom
by mnstonecold
Summary: When CSI's start dying Grissom must figure out who is doing it. He disappears and is presumed dead when his SUV explodes injuring others. Now they must find a killer who has a vendetta toward CSI's. part 4of6 up. Surprise end!
1. Hot Vegas nights act 1

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation 

Hot Vegas Nights

The sun gleams on Las Vegas, Nevada. The strip is busy as it normally is. We flash in to a crime scene and we see CSI supervisor Gil Grissom's reflection in his sunglasses. He looks at the scene and then takes off the sunglasses.

He looks at the body of a male Caucasian who is in their mid-40's. They have a single stab wound in the back. He walks around the body and finds an identification card.

His partner on this scene is CSI level one Greg Sanders. He is photographing the scene. He looks at Grissom and then takes another photo.

"Hey, Grissom. Do you think that could be the murder weapon?"

Grissom looks at the typical looking knife beside the body. Then he looks at the wound. He thinks for a moment and then says, "I don't think so."

"Why not?" the green CSI asks.

"Because…he didn't die of a stab wound. He was strangled, and then dumped."

"Just like the others." Greg chimes in.

"Exactly like the others. Just one thing is different. Do you know what?" he asks.

Greg looks around and then sees the ID card in Grissom's hand. He looks at it closer and sees that it is of a CSI from Chicago.

"He's one of us." Greg nervously responds.

"I know. I met him at a convention on DNA profiling seven years ago. He has a wife and two children. And now…"

"He has become what he did for a living." Greg finishes.

"Not too bad. After all, we started fro dirt we become people and then return to dirt. The question is doing this and why."

"This makes six victims in two weeks." Greg informs.

Greg takes the last photo and then asks, "Who could be next?"

"That is what we have to prevent." Grissom responds.

But Grissom knows all the previous victims. In fact, they all are former CSI's from the same convention as this victim and he went to. But Grissom isn't concerned of the scene now. He is concerned of who the next victim could be. He is beginning to think that it will be him.


	2. chap two

CSI: CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION 

Disclaimer: All characters and content is property of CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer Productions. This is not meant to infringe on any copyrights. It is fiction and meant for entertainment only.

This is rated TV 14pg13 for scenes with dead bodies and violence.

Part one

As Grissom looks over the sixth victim he knows that he is being lad to believe that he knows the killer. But he doesn't want to let on that he is nervous.

"His liver temp is 83, which means he's been dead about nine hours." The coroner assistant David Phillips informs.

"Thank you, David. Now you can take the body away." Grissom orders. "And don't process him until I get back to the lab."

"When will that be?" the timid coroner asks.

"Whenever I find what I'm looking for." Grissom says.

As Jim Brass walks up he seems almost as uneasy as Grissom. "Well…none of the locals saw anything. They just came out to go to work and found the body."

"That means he was dropped sometime during the night. " Greg chirps in.

"Good work stating the obvious Sanders." Brass says mockingly.

"Well…none of the other victims were dumped during the night. So that means that his pattern has changed."

"Not that it has changed, Greg. It means he is adapting. It also means that we're close. And now he is getting sloppy." As Grissom sees a fiber in the victim's nose. He reaches down and pulls it out and bags it.

"Now we have something." Greg says.

Back at the lab Catherine Willows was reviewing her months cases as part of her new job as swing shift supervisor. She knows when someone is at her door wanting something. She looks up and it's Grissom. She wonders why he is there. After all they run different shifts.

"I need your help." He asks.

"When don't you?" She tells him.

"I found something new on the latest victim. A fiber. I need you to check a earlier scene to see where it came from."

"Okay. Do you have it?" she asks as he holds the evidence bag up.

"Well that's it. I have to guess which-"

"The second victim's house. I think this may have come from there."

"I'll send Nick and Warrick over. I'm up to my neck in case reviews. I don't know how you do it."

"I don't. Remember, I tried to get you to do my paperwork."

"Yeah. That didn't happen."

"Well. Good luck." He says as she continues her paperwork.

Grissom leaves and returns to his office. He is met there by one of his team members Sara Sidle. She has a concerned look on her face.

"Hi." He says.

"Hey." She starts, "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" he asks.

"I don't know how to ask this…I always tried to figure out how I would says this..well I just. I'm rambling again aren't I"

"No. What is it that you want to ask?"

"Do you think that you and I…will ever…be more than co-workers or friends?"

Stunned by the question Grissom fumbles with his glasses and then sits on the edge of his desk. He thinks about the shocking question and then says, "I don't know. I'm not sure that I know how to…I'm not sure if it would be appropriate."

"Not appropriate. You mean as being my boss. What if I transferred to another unit and was a supervisor. Then would you consider it?"

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you would or wouldn't want to be more than friends?"

"Probably not. I'm not sure that I would be right for you. And I'm sure the others wouldn't be very-"

"So will you transfer me, because I don't want to be in a place where it would cause…problems between us?

"No. You're a good CSI Sara, and I don't want to lose your expertise."

"Well…too bad. I quit!" she says and storms out.

She passes by Sophia on the way out and she looks at Grissom and says, "Where is she going. Don't we have assignments?"

"I think she just quit."

"Why?" Sophia asks.

"Because of me, I think."

Before she can respond Greg walks in with news, "Hey boss, we got a hit off the fiber we found. Nick found a sweater belonging to the second victim and it was a match."

"Well…that's good. But it's also bad."

"Why?" both Greg and Sophia says in unison.

"It means that the killer is toying with us. He's letting us know that he is not finished. There is going to be a seventh victim."

"You get that from a fiber?" she asks.

"No. I get that because I know the sixth victim. He and I attended a conference five years ago. And I'm willing to bet that the others are somehow related to the conference too. It's just a hunch, but can you see if there is a connection."

"Okay. Greg can research the conference and I'll track down what each victim was doing before they were killed."

"Hey, what about Sara?" Greg asks.

"She won't be helping you." Grissom informs.

"Why not?" he asks.

"She just quit. If you need help, call Brass. I'll be in autopsy."


	3. Chapter 3

CSI

Chapter three acts 3,4,5

"COD was a gunshot to the head. It transected the cerebellum and exited through the medulla." Dr. Robbins informs.

Grissom looks at the victim and wonders why this has happened. The David comes in and is holding files on the previous five victims.

"Maybe we can compare the other so as to find the reason behind this." Grissom nervously says.

The a tech walks in with a package and says, "Sir, this just arrived for you, priority mail." She hands it to him and leaves.

"Maybe there something to this. I'll go over the autopsy record to find a connection, Gil. We'll find who's doing this."

Gil takes the files from David and walks out. He passes by the locker room where Sara is clearing out her locker. She sees him and he quickly walks by.

Sara continues where investigator Sophia Curtis walks into the room. Sara looks up briefly and asks, "Well… you going to try to convince me to stay?"

"No. I know you have your reasons. I know this job can be unfair. I know from experience. Don't be pissed at Ecklie or Gil or anyone. If you can't handle it take a break. Don't throw your career away over something-

"I'm NOT throwing my career away. I just can't…It's just that…" Sara drifts off. "You wouldn't understand. No one can, not even Grissom."

"Okay. Well…it's been nice working with you Sara. I'd wish you good luck…" Sophia says as Sara ignores her.

Curtis leaves as Catherine walks in. "What the hell, Sara? What the hell is going on?"

"Isn't it obvious." She tells Cath as she holds back tears.

"Come on, Sara. Let's go get something to eat. We can talk-"

"NO!" she exclaims. "No talking, no trying to get me to change my mind nothing! I'm done! There is no one or nothing that can stop me!"

"What has gotten into you?" Catherine asks.

"Go away!" Sara yells, as she can't hold back the tears any longer.

Catherine slowly backs out and says, "We'll miss you. You know that. It won't be the same." As Catherine says, chokes back the tears.

Sara sits and remembers some of the time she a Grissom had private chats. As she composes herself Greg walks in unaware of anything that is going on.

"Hi, Sara." He says happily.

"Bye, Greg." She says, as she gets up and picks up her things and walks out of the building. Grissom watches from his office as almost everyone gets up and watches Sara walk out.

Grissom opens up the package and finds a cassette in it. He puts it in a player and listens.

'Hi CSI guy. Well you know my work by now. Mr. Stokes was just an experiment to get your attention. You see you've ignored me too long. You don't know what I'm capable off. And you know that I know you could never find me. What's it going to be Supervisor Grissom? Are you prepared to challenge me to the final act? Can you outwit the master who won't give a clue of how to capture me? Are you ready to die for your dear friends and colleagues? Can you sacrifice yourself to save Catherine, and Sara, and Sophia? What about young Greg? Can you even give your life to save the son-of-a-bitch Ecklie? Well see each other soon CSI guy. Really soon."

Grissom stares at the recording as he wonders what he'll do. He takes out a piece of paper in the envelope and finds a map. He gets up and takes the message and leaves. He gets to his Denali when he is hit in the back of the head.

Grissom awakens in a small room with one 60-watt light in it. He is tied to a wooden chair and he can smell the distinct stench of rotting human flesh.

To be continued….


	4. PART TWO The Missing

**CSI: CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION**

**HOT VEGAS NIGHTS **

**PART TWO**

"What the hell do you mean he's missing?" Ecklie yells. "You better find him before I find out what he's upon too."

"Yes, sir." Sophia says.

Warrick and Nick walk up and Warrick informs, "All we found by his SUV was and empty Fed-Ex envelope."

"There didn't seem to be any sign of a struggle." Nick adds.

"Well, we had better keep this quiet. I don't think the press will be happy with-"

"With what? A CSI is missing." Jim Brass says as he and Catherine and Greg walk up to the others.

"Okay, lets checks the surveillance tapes from the building. We should check out on everyone's whereabouts for the last hour. Inform PD that we have a lockdown of CSI until we find out what has happened."

The teams split up as they try to find out what happened to Grissom.

"Put a block on what is leaked to the press. I don't want this to be a zoo of controversy." Brass orders.

Just then they see Grissom's SUV being driven off by a disguised figure.

"Get a tail on that vehicle! Don't let it out of the parking lot!" Catherine yells. But it's too late. The SUV smashes a LVPD car and exits out in to the night.

"Admit! Who the hell wasn't watching the vehicle?" Catherine yells.

Ecklie storms out of his office, and yells, "What is going on here? Everyone get it together or you can suffer my wrath when I fire the whole lot of you!"

As the teams get their bearings, they split up to search for Grissom.

"Okay people…" Brass announces. "Okay…Catherine, you and Sanders and Nick search the parking lot. Detective Curtis, you find Sara and Gil's house. Warrick and I will tail the Denali. Okay gets to it."

As the teams go out Ecklie takes Brass aside and asks, "What are you doing?"

"Taking over. It seems you want to play politics, Conrad so I'll lead the teams." Brass responds.

"Just watch, Captain. You don't want to get on my bad side." Ecklie responds with disdain.

"You have a good side?" Brass jokingly responds to Ecklie. Conrad ignores him and walks back into his office. Just then the sheriff walks in.

"I just got the news, Jim."

"Good. So you know-" as he's cut off.

"I'll give you ten hours. Then only two people remain on the case. The others return to the normal case load." He orders.

Brass looks at him knowing that it has to be done. "We'll find him in ten hours."

"I hope so, Jim." The sheriff responds.

In the parking lot Willows, Stokes, and Sanders stop nearby the police tape where Grissom's vehicle was.

"Okay, Warrick take the perimeter. Greg and I will process the parking space." She orders.

As he puts on his gloves Warrick says, "Okay." And walks off to the end of the lot.

Greg puts on his gloves, as does Catherine. He asks, "What are we looking for?"

"Anything that can tell us where Grissom is." She responds.

Catherine takes out her flashlight and sees a reflective piece of a light. A closer look reveals it to be white glass with a number on it. She opens he case and takes out a marker and tweezers. She puts the marker down as Greg snaps a picture of it. The she picks it up and puts it in an evidence bag. She looks around and doesn't find anything else. As Greg walks around the scene he finds a broken light. He looks up and one of the parking lot lights are broken. The one nearest to where the vehicle was parked.

"Uh…I found something." He tells Catherine.

She walks over and suggests, "Well that's where the glass came from. Maybe he left footprints."

Greg looks around and says, "This has got to be the cleanest parking lot I've ever seen"

"Well…it is CSI's building." She responds. Then he phone chirps.

She takes it out and answers, "Willows."

"This is Warrick. I found something near the exit. You might want to come over." He tells over the phone.

The two rush over and see what Warrick has found. It's a finger, with the fingerprint rubbed off.

"Bag it and process it." She says nervously. "And get it to the lab, quickly."

Greg asks the difficult question, "Do you think it's-"

"Let's hope not." She says. "We have to assume he still alive until we find out otherwise."

Sara Sidle is sitting in her living room in the dark. She is thinking of what she has done. Then she hears the doorbell. It rings a second time, then a third ring and a knock on the door. She gets up and answers it. It's Sophia.

"Come on…and bring your gear." She says, as she looks hurried.

"What is it?" she asks.

"He's missing." She says somewhat shaken.

Sara knows exactly whom she is talking about. She tells, "It's in my car. Let's go."

The two women arrive at Grissom's house. An officer is there to meet them. It's the officer who Grissom has had a beef with in the past. Grissom once thought he was crooked, but he wasn't. There is still bad blood between them.

"Well…look who it is." Sara says mockingly.

"I'm just here to secure the scene. I don't want any harm to come-"

"No one does." Sophia says cutting him off.

The three go up to the door. Sara picks up a box near the door and opens it up. She takes out a key and opens the front door. Sophia is surprised. The officer walks in gun drawn and looks around. The two women stay at the doorway waiting.

"Why me?" Sara asks finally.

"Brass." Sophia responds.

"Oh." She says.

The officer comes back and says, "It's clear." The two CSI's walk in and Sara turns on the lights.

They look around to see if anything is out of place. Sara looks at the wall at Grissom's collection of butterflies. She notices a gap between two framed pictures.

"Hey…one of those are missing." She tells Sophia.

"How do you know?"

"Grissom gave me a book on entomology. There should be a group between these two."

"Why would someone take it?" the investigator queries.

"I don't know." Sara replies.

Jim Brass arrives at a gas station where the Denali was spotted. He gets out and finds an officer standing by a case on the ground. Brass pulls out some gloves and turns it over and sees the Roman numeral seven carved into it. Jim begins to think the worst.

He pulls out his radio and call, "Hey, I need a CSI on East Mesquite. I've found something."

Sara responds, "Where done at his house we'll be there in ten minutes."

"Nice that you made it." He responds with glee.

"Me too." She replies to his statement.

Later at the lab, Greg is checking the case for prints. Davis, the lab guy is going over the broken light. Warrick is checking over the very badly smudged footprints they found in the lot.

"Well…what have you found?" Ecklie asks Catherine a she walks by.

"Not much." She responds frustrated.

"Well…your ten hours are up. I'll assign Warrick and Nick to remain on the case. The rest will take on the others." He orders.

"What?" She says shocked. "You can't take us off this. We have to keep going until we find him!" she yells.

"No! Two people work on this case the others work on the others." He sternly tells her again.

She throws down the file she id carrying and yells, "You know Conrad, you can just be an ASS sometimes!"

Brass hears this as does the rest of the lab, and he rushes over before something else is said.

"Hey…hey…break it up!" he orders.

"You don't have any clue how hard this is-" Catherine says getting upset.

Brass picks up her file and tells her to go.

"Until or if Grissom is found you're in charge of the night shift. I hope you remember how to supervise." Ecklie orders Brass.

"Good. There won't be anymore problems." He replies not only meaning the team but Ecklie as well.

"Just one more thing." Conrad ends. "Why is Sara Sidle working this case? Didn't she resign?"

"Did you get her resignation?" Brass asks.

"Not yet. I'm sure it's on Grissom's desk." He responds.

"Then I guess she isn't technically resigned is she." Brass tells him.

In autopsy, Sara, Sophia, and Robbins examine the fifth victim.

"I found a partial print on this one. David ran it through CODUS and found out it was the first victims." He informs theme.

"That's odd. Why would there be a print? The first victim was found before the fifth one went missing."

Dr. Robbins move over to the other table where the finger is that Warrick found. David is working on it.

"Well we know one thing, this isn't Grissom's." Robbins tells them.

They each have a sigh of relief. "Who's is it?" Sara asks.

David turns and replies, "Well I'm trying to bring out the prints using the ridge enhancer, but nothing yet. Someone knew how to make sure we couldn't identify it."

"Then how did you determine it wasn't Grissom's?" Sophia asks.

"The blood didn't match. But it didn't match any of the other victim either." David replies.

"I hope we find him. Jus keep positive." Dr. Robbins encourages the two women.

"Thanks, Doc." Sara responds.

They leave as Catherine calls them into the meeting.

As Sara and Sophia join Greg, Nick, Warrick, Brass, and Catherine, she starts the meeting.

"Okay. Ecklie has ordered us that only two people can continue on Grissom's case. I want Sara and Sophia to continue. Warrick, Greg and I will check out a body dump on the strip. Nick you've got a solo run on an elderly man who died at home."

"Oh, fun." He says mockingly." Nick replies.

"If there are any leads…finish your cases first. Then we can deal with Grissom later. I know that sounds cold, but we have to carry on. It's what Gil would want. Okay lets go."

As the teams split up they all wonder if there will be a happy outcome in all this.

On their way to the body dump, Catherine's crew hear over the radio: "We have found a GMC Denali fitting the description of missing CSI Grissom's. It's located at the intersection of highways 593 and 595."

"We're going." Catherine says as she swings the SUV around.

"What about the-"

"We're closer!" she responds.

They pull up and see an officer nearby the vehicle. Catherine screeches the car to a halt. She grabs her case and runs down.

"Grissom!" she yells.

Warrick and Nick hurry behind. The officer tells, "There's a body inside." He goes to open the door when Warrick sees a cord coming from the gas tank.

"NO…WAIT!" he yells.

The officer lifts the handle and hears a ringing. Catherine stops in her tracks, as she is about fifteen feet from the vehicle. Warrick and Greg are five steps behind her.

Then the Denali explodes, killing the officer and knocking down the CSI's and blowing shrapnel toward them injuring them all. The fireball goes up and continues as a smaller explosion occurs.

Burning debris covers the area and is still falling as the injured Catherine looks up and utters, "Gil…" as she passes out from the heat of the blast.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Part THREE

**CSI:**

**CSI: MIAMI**

**Part three**

**Colleague Lost, colleagues found**

**Disclaimer: please review parts one and twoReader discretion is advised**

The desert floor is scattered with burning debris, as the Denali burns. The officer who opened the door is burning nearby. Sirens sound as fire trucks arrive to put out the fire. Ambulances arrive as do the other CSI team. First is Nick Stokes who runs down to check on Catherine and Warrick. EMT's attend to Greg who doesn't seem to be injured very much. Sara and Sophia arrive at the same time as Brass and Ecklie.

Brass and Ecklie get out and Brass says, "Oh my God!"

Sophia goes to Ecklie's side and is awestruck. Sara is standing at the sidewalk overlooking the sandpit where the explosion was. Brass goes up to her, "Hey…you okay?"

Sara can't even respond. Tears well up in her eyes.

"Hey, why don't you go home? Ecklie and Sophia can get this." He says.

"No…I want…I want to work the…" as she stops, because the emotions are taking over.

"Okay, kid. Just take it slow. Don't rush it." He says as he pats her on the shoulder.

As Catherine is loaded into an ambulance Nick runs over and asks, "Hey…Cath. We're going to need some help here. Who do you suggest we get?" he asks.

"Contact…" she coughs from the smoke. "Contact Miami-Dade police. Get Horatio Caine." She tells him.

"I'm going to ride with Warrick. You all will be okay." He reassures her.

"Get a hold of Lindsey…will you Nick?"

"Yeah sure. As soon as we get to the hospital." He tells her.

Sophia gets her case from her truck and Ecklie gloves up, as Sara gets her case. At first Ecklie is going to say something but then he says, "Sara…take the perimeter. Sophia and I will work the vehicle."

"Okay." She says shyly, still fighting back tears.

"I'll take the surrounding area of the vehicle." Sophia says, as she seems distraught.

Brass orders the firemen putting out the vehicle, "Be careful! We don't want to destroy any evidence."

The ambulances leave with the injured as the remaining CSI's work on the case.

The sheriff arrives and tells Ecklie, "There are no more cases in Vegas today. The others can wait."

"Thank you." Ecklie says, with a bit of compassion.

Brass comes up to the sheriff and says, "This is going to be hard to keep from the press now."

"Well…I'll give them a statement…but no information will be given out until we find who did this."

The Miami cityscape is shown as we scan around to a scene near a warehouse on a dock.

"Smell that morning air. Something smells like it died, beside the vic. " Eric Delko tells Calleigh Duquesne.

"Well…we are near the a fishing dock. It could be something or someone there that saw the victim dumped here."

A redheaded man approaches and has on sunglasses. He takes them off and looks at the victim.

"Appears to be a gunshot to the head." He replies as he looks at the wound in the temporal lobe.

"Yeah…but there's no vertical hemorrhaging or bruising." Calleigh says.

"Which means he was dead before he was shot." Horatio observes.

Just then his phone ringing interrupts him. He answers, "This is Caine"

"Hi…you don't know me. My name is Nick Stokes. I work with Catherine Willows in Las Vegas."

"Yes. I remember he mentioning you. What can I do for you Mr. Stokes?"

"Well…we have a situation. We need you and your team to come to Vegas to investigate…a murder."

"Why me?" Horatio asks.

Calleigh and Delko look on as Horatio hears whom the victim is.

"Okay…we'll be there as soon as possible."

He hangs up and then orders, "Calleigh, call Wolfe. Get him down here to process this scene."

"What is it?" she asks, as he seems shaken by the news.

"We're going to Las Vegas."

"Whose has been killed?" Delko asks.

"You'll find out. Let's go." Horatio orders.

The three Miami CSI's leave for the airport to help out the depleted team in Las Vegas.

Nick leaves the pay phone by in the hospital. He heads to the room where Catherine is. He walks in and sees that Lindsey, Catherine's daughter is there by her mother's side.

"Cath?" Nick asks.

"Hey, Nick."

"Well…he's on his way." He informs her.

"Good. You'll have to take charge…" as she coughs from the smoke inhalation.

"You okay, mommy?" Lindsey asks.

"Yes, honey. I'm fine."

"I gotta go. You take care, now. We'll update you as soon as we have something."

Nick leaves as he sees Greg getting discharged.

"Out already?" Nick asks the shaken rookie.

"Yeah. I'm supposed to go home…but…"

"Yeah. We'll let's go." He says, as he signals to leave.

The two go back to the lab, which has a very solemn and auspicious mood.

The two walk in and find Sara sitting on a bench in the hallway holding two jumpsuits.

Nick walks up and asks, "You okay?"

"Here." She says as she hands him the suits.

"I can't do it." She tells him.

"Okay." He responds.

"Ready." Sophia asks as she walks up already in a suit. "Let's go to the garage. They're waiting"

Nick goes with as Greg looks at Sara. She doesn't look back. He goes to the lab to help the others.

In the garage, the burned out SUV is being looked over by Dr. Robbins and David from the morgue.

"Dammit!" the Doctor says. "We're going to have to do this another way. David, give me a hand."

"That's okay Doc, we'll get it." As Nick and Sophia walk in.

"Oh, good. I'm getting to old for this." Robbins replies.

They gently pry out the drivers seat with the body on it. They put it on a gurney and cover it.

"Well, now it's my turn." Doctor Robbins says. "Keep him covered, and take the back way to the lab. I don't want gawkers seeing him." He orders David.

"Yes, sir." David responds.

"Never thought I'd see the day when-" the Doctor says as he's cut off.

"Let's hope not. The killer's pattern indicates that he like to toy with us, especially with victims. Let's keep our hope up." Sophia says.

"Right. Let's go." As the Doctor and his assistant leave.

As the Miami CSI team arrives at the Las Vegas headquarters, they see a spot in the parking lot surrounded by police tape. They drive up t the front and see someone waiting.

Horatio, Calleigh, and Delko get out with cases in hand and go up to the front where the man is standing.

"Captain Jim Brass." He says as he extends his hand.

"Horatio Caine. This is Calleigh Duquesne and Eric Delko. Nice to meet you Captain Brass."

"Jim is fine. I wish we could have met under better circumstances."

"Likewise. So where are we at?" Horatio asks.

"Come inside and meet the team." Brass says motioning for the door.

The three strangers walk in and are greeted by Nick.

"HI. Nick Stokes. We spoke on the phone." He motions to Horatio.

"Nice too meet you. This is Calleigh and Eric. We should get up to speed on this." Horatio says wanting to get the case.

They all go into the wardroom, where Sara, Greg, Ecklie, Dr. Robbins, and Sophia are.

"I'm Horatio Caine. This is my team, Calleigh Duquesne and Eric Delko." Horatio introduces.

Nick motions, "This is Sara Sidle; our resident rookie Greg Sanders; our boss Conrad Ecklie; Doc Robbins is out pathologist; and Sophia Curtis is one of our investigators."

"Nice to meet you all." Calleigh says looking at Nick with a smile. He smiles backs.

"Well…other than a broken light by the scene out front and a burned out SUV we have nothing. This guy really knows how we work." Ecklie informs.

Horatio thinks and then says, "Have you ever thought that the killer may be a former CSI?"

"The thought had crossed my mind, but-" Ecklie says as he is cut off.

"There is no evidence linking this to any CSI. This person does have remarkable skill in placing evidence in way that can be…useless." Sophia says.

"There is the finger." Sara suggests.

"What finger?" Delko asks.

"Warrick Brown found a finger on the perimeter of the parking lot when Grissom's SUV was stolen." Ecklie informs.

"I had David do a post-mortem on it. It has been dead for anywhere between two to six weeks. He's busy trying to find out if there are any recent deaths that have been missing a ring finger off a left hand." Doctor Robbins tells as he hands out sheets on the results.

"Any fingerprint or DNA?" Horatio inquires.

"Nothing in CODUS or any other database, including current and former CSI's." Robbins tells.

"What about the body?" Horatio asks knowing that it could invoke an emotional response.

Sara speaks up, "We're still working on it."

Horatio looks around and then says, "Well…what is the plan?"

Ecklie orders, "I'm going to have your people working the other cases. We have six built up right now. Uh…Duquesne and Delko will work a double homicide at a strip mall in Henderson. Nick, you'll keep working your case. I'm assigning the day shift to the case Catherine was going to. Sanders…I'll keep you in the lab. It might be better if you healed up first."

"Thanks." He replies.

"And as for yourself, Sara and Sophia you'll be working this case. Let's go people."

As the teams break up they all know there could be two outcomes to this.

In the hospital Catherine is thinking of the explosion that may have killed her friend. She replays it in her mind. The she is startled by a voice in the hall

"I want to see her…she's my daughter." The voice says.

"Sir, visiting hours are over." A nurse says.

Then the man comes to the doorway. It is Sam Braund, Catherine's father.

"Oh…my…" he says looking at his injured daughter.

"If I would have known sooner…"

Catherine looks disgusted, but then somewhat relieved. "What are you doing here, Sam?"

"I came to see my daughter." He says.

"How did you find out?" she asks.

"I have friends in many places. You know that." Sam replies.

"I don't want…I don't know what to do. He's gone…I can't believe…" she drifts off as she begins to cry.

Sam takes a hold of his child and comforts her, "I know…I know…"

AS Horatio, Sara and Sophia begin the task of going through the burned out SUV, the others arrive at the murders in Henderson.

The scene is grisly and makes the investigators feel uneasy. They look at the bodies, which are partially burned and bloodied from their demise. Detective Ortega is already on scene interviewing witnesses. Calleigh and Delko glove up and kneel down by the bodies. One is female the other seems undistinguishable.

Calleigh notices something in the mouth of one of the victims. It is a piece of metal, which could be a part of shrapnel.

"What do you make of this?" she asks her partner.

"Looks like a metal fragment of some sort." Delko replies.

Calleigh bags it and sends it for processing. "We should see if there are any other fragments around."

"Okay." Eric says as he gets up. "I'll search the perimeter."

The metal fragment is sent right away to the lab where Greg analyzes it. He doesn't think it will match anything at all. He begins the search and receives an immediate hit. The fragment is an exact match to a fragment found at the explosion site of Walter Gordon-the man who buried Nick alive.

As Nick walks in as Greg tries to cover up the finding. Nick sees the image record and his demeanor changes to anger.

"What? How is that possible?" Nick says out-loud. Then he leaves the lab and finds Brass.

"Hey, Jim. Put out an immediate APB on Kelly Gordon. I think she may be involved in this."

"What makes you-" Brass says.

"Just DO it? Will ya!" Nick yells.

Brass nods as Nick goes to find Sara and Sophia.

Horatio and Sophia come out of the garage after examining the SUV. Nick catches up to them and explains what the others found at another crime scene. Sara overhears this and goes to Ecklie.

She enters his office, as he is putting some files away.

"What can I do for you, Sidle?" he asks.

"I want to know why you are not taking this case seriously?" she asks.

"Not taking this seriously? How should this be done; with everyone working on one case and ignoring the others. There is more to this city than just one dead CSI."

"Presumed…we have nothing concrete yet. How can you even think that he is…?" as she can't even say the word.

"I don't want to think it, but it seems to be the reality of the situ-"

As she is becoming frustrated, she demands, "Then why don't you act like something is out of place here. Someone is doing this to CSI's. Can't you see there is someone out to hurt us."?

"With what proof? And if you're thinking about that metal fragment that the Miami team found you're wrong. I had Sanders run it again and it came up inconclusive."

As she becomes emotional she informs, "You know what…you'll never be as good of a boss as Grissom is. You are too much of a heartless bastard to care about anyone. All you care about is getting the job done and not figuring out why. Because…if you don't know why…than this job is meaningless. AND…on a personal note, I think the way you have ran this lab-"

"That's ENOUGH!" Ecklie says.

As this has been going on Brass, Sophia, Greg, Nick, and the others have heard this.

"Sidle. You're FIRED! And if you don't leave right now I'll have you arrested for trespassing!"

Sara storms out of the building, as Greg wants to go after her. Brass stops him shaking his head no.

"If anyone has anything to say, say it now because you'll get the same treatment as her. You're going to do you jobs and get the work done!" Ecklie informs.

Horatio goes up to him but Ecklie strikes back first, "If you have anything to say I'll have you fired as well! No one is above me. And no one tells me how to do my job. Now everyone back to work."

Ecklie goes back into his office and slams the door.

The others are shocked by what transpired. But they follow orders, so that they can try to figure out what happened to Grissom, and how this is connected to Nick's abduction. All the clues are there. They just have to think like Grissom and figure it out for themselves.


	6. Part FOUR

CSI:

Part four

The lab is still in an uproar about Sara leaving and Grissom. Horatio goes to find answers from Catherine. He enters the hospital as Warrick Brown is signing out. He has bandages on his left side of his head and has his arm in a sling from the shrapnel form the explosion. He has seen Horatio walk in.

"Horatio. Hey, man. How's it going?" he asks.

The red-haired man takes off his sunglasses and responds, "Not well. Ecklie seems to be a difficult person to work for."

"Ah, don't worry about him. He is only trying to find answers like everyone else. Speaking of which how is the case going?" Warrick inquires.

"Well…I have a message from Ecklie concerning you." Horatio tells.

"Yeah…what's that?"

"You have been suspended until you are able to return to work. I'm sorry." Horatio tells glumly.

"Doesn't matter. There are enough people to find out who did this. And I know they'll pay for it." Warrick responds.

"Yes they will." Horatio says as he leaves. "I'm going to see Catherine."

"Good idea." Warrick says as he exits the hospital.

Horatio goes down the hall and finds Catherine's room. She is getting ready to leave, apparently against medical advice.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asks.

"I gotta a call from Nick. It seems Ecklie is being an ass as usual."

"That would be a reasonable assumption. He is trying to do his job."

"Don't' tell me you're defending him." Catherine asks.

"No. I'm just trying to be optimistic that-"

"I don't want to hear that. I know he couldn't have gone that way. Come on, we have to go straighten things out.

"Okay. But you should take it easy." Horatio tells her.

"Don't worry, I will." She responds.

As Sara sits in her living room, she ponders what will become of everything going on right now. Who will take over night shift? Will Ecklie stand by his word? Will they find the person who did this? She just is too overcome to think anymore. But then she hears a knock on her door. She gets up and goes to answer it. It is Greg.

"Hi." He says shyly.

"Hey. Come in."

Greg walks in and is full of question for her but only one comes to mind. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah. I'm doing fine." She says tying to hold back to emotion.

Greg is surprised at her display, since she is always a rock when it comes to things like this. They sit down and begin to talk.

"Where do you…think you'll go?" Greg asks.

"I don't know." She responds.

Greg starts off, "You know, when I started here there was someone who looked past the antics I used to do. That person gave me a shot at being better then that I was. Even after I failed, he gave me a second chance. I owe everything to Grissom. My job…my well being…everything. And I am determined to find out who did this. No one should feel that they are above him. He was…is the best boss, the best criminalists, the out there who does this job. We are lucky to know him."

Sara begins, "He was my boss, my friend, and I think…I know that I love...him. I always have loved him. And I know that if he was here right now…he would know that."

Shocked at her revelation, Greg tries to keep his composure. Then he tells her something.

"You know…I had a crush on you once. I…really thought that I could- I mean that we could be …together. But, I knew that I wouldn't have worked. I was too different, and you…didn't really notice me. That is why I stopped-"

"Don't give up, Greg. Don't give up." She tells him as she reaches across and takes his hand.

"But…he's my mentor. I couldn't do that." He says.

"He was…" she trails off as she begins to accept what could the truth.

The two investigators share a moment as the case continues.

In the autopsy room, Dr. Robbins has Sophia and Horatio present as he opens a drawer in which the burned out body in.

"We ran a DNA analysis on the victim. It's definitely NOT Grissom."

Both of the criminalists are shocked. "It is NOT he!" Sophia exclaims.

"Correct. We ran the sample and found out it is a missing CSI from Chicago. His name is John Davidson, a third year rookie."

"Did you confirm this?" Horatio asks.

The video screen pops up and Horatio sees a familiar face.

"We confirmed it with Chicago, Horatio. Poor kid. He failed three times. I spoke to his mother. He wanted more than anything to be a CSI. It is a real tragedy."

"Thank you Dr. Woods." Robbins says.

"Thank you, Dr. Robbins."

Horatio then poses the eventual question, "Then where is Gil Grissom?"

In a dark room with one light Gil Grissom breaks the ropes he has been trying cut through and the edge of the chair he is held to. He gets up and goes to the door. It is locked, but then he hears someone coming. He hears the locked being unlocked and his captor comes in and sees an empty chair. Then Grissom punches the captor knocking him down. Then he goes out of the room and escapes.

Catherine and Horatio arrive back at the lab, and find coatis. Archie and Hodges are fighting of samples. Greg is in a corner working on the envelope Grissom found trying to find answers. Mia is trying to figure out how the young investigator from Chicago was murdered. Bobby is leaving for the night after a lecture from Ecklie. Nick is in an interview room with Brass and a young woman who looks like Kelly Gordon. Calleigh and Delko are just hanging out in the break room watching everyone be overworked by the caseload, which no one is leading.

Conrad Ecklie is going to his office when he sees Catherine and Horatio. "Well, it's about time. Where have you been?" addressing Horatio.

"He was getting me to come and talk some sense into you. How in the hell can you let things get out of hand like this?"

"It's not my fault they're all loyal to Grissom. They won't even work on the other cases until they find him."

"You mean…it wasn't him?" Catherine asks relieved.

"No, it wasn't. It was an unfortunate victim from Chicago. We believe it's the eighth one so far. Which means we have a killer on the move." Ecklie informs.

Catherine then asks, "Well if you're short handed why is Warrick on administrative leave and why is Greg in the lab?"

"You good of full questions Catherine. Why don't you find out for yourself? They won't even listen to me." Ecklie turns around but then adds, "By the way, tell Nick to have Ms. Gordon released. There is no evidence of her being involved."

Ecklie goes into his office as Catherine turns to Horatio, "I'll see what is going on with the lab guys, you see what Nick is up to."

Horatio obliges, and then she asks Conrad, "Where's Sara?"

"She doesn't work here anymore." He says coldly.

Confused, the blonde investigator feels a little pain in her side. Maybe she left the hospital too soon. But someone has to gain control here.

"Catherine…you're back." Sophia says as she comes around the corner. "Why are you-"

"To straighten everyone out. It seems they need a swift kick in the ass."

"They might. I've been trying to stay low out of his radar." As Sophia points to Ecklie, chewing out a new temp at the front desk.

"I see." Catherine agrees. "Go see if you can give Nick and Jim a hand. I guess Kelly Gordon is free to go."

"Yes Ma'am." As she heads to the interview room where Nick seems to be getting heated.

Catherine goes in the lab as Sophia goes to the room and enters.

Nick is standing over Kelly stating loudly, "You have NO idea why Grissom is missing? How can that be, your father has made it known that he wants revenge against the Las Vegas crime lab and someone is out there doing his work. You're telling US you have no idea who?"

"That's right. I'm just trying to rebuild my life." She says stubbornly.

Brass interjects, "Hey, come on Nick lets go get some coffee." He pulls Nick toward the door.

"Ecklie has ordered her release." Sophia informs

"What?" Nick asks angrily.

"We didn't find any connection to her in the evidence. We have nothing to hold her."

Horatio walks in and overhears why Nick is so upset, "Her father buried me alive, and tried to kill Grissom. You're telling me this has nothing to do with that."

"It looks that way." She says.

"Looks can be deceiving. Maybe we should pool our resources. We have to find out where Gil Grissom is." Horatio calmly suggests.

The two police investigators and CSI's agree as Kelly Gordon walks out.

"See you later, Mr. Stokes." She whispers.

"I'm sure of that. Stay out of trouble." Nick mocks.

In the lab Catherine has gathered everyone. David Hodges, the main DNA guy now. Archie Jones, another technician, Bobby the ballistic analysis technician, even David Phillips the assistant medical examiner is there.

"Okay everyone. You need to quit acting like children. You wouldn't be this way if Grissom still was here and I won't stand for it. We need to focus on getting the job done so we can find who did this. I know emotions are running high and nerves are frayed, but we need to focus on the task at hand."

"I don't know about everyone else, but Greg is bumming me out being here since Sara left." Hodges interjects.

"I don't care." Catherine says, "Greg, get your field gear together."

"But, Ecklie-"

"I'll take care of Ecklie. Now, go."

Greg leaves and is relieved not to be back in the lab again.

"As for Sara, she can't be fired. She resigned first. And as for everyone here, she never worked on this case. Got that."

Everyone agrees and she leaves. But she runs into the former CSI Sara Sidle heading for Grissom's office. She follows as Sara is looking through his desk.

Catherine walks in and finds what Sara is looking for.

"Looking for this." As she hold up the resignation paper.

"Yeah." As she grabs it from her.

"You okay?" Catherine asks.

"What do you think?" she smarts back.

Sara walks out as Ecklie and Brass are fighting over who is in charge of the detectives.

"You can't tell me where the detective work. The sheriff runs them and when he isn't here I do." Jim Brass informs.

"Not anymore. This is my lab and I'll run things the way I want." Ecklie comes back.

"Well…" as Brass looks around, "It was his lab before it was yours. So why don't you show a little respect and a little compassion for them."

"Why don't you worry about your job and I'll do mine." Ecklie responds.

"Whatever, Conrad. You don't have to the bad guy all the time." Brass responds.

"Go do your job, Jim. Before I find someone else to do it." Ecklie walks away, to avoid a confrontation with Sara.

"Nick you can't let your emotions run likes that. We have a job to do." Catherine lectures.

"I know. I'm just so frustrated. I was sure she had something to do-"

"Check out the facts first before you accuse someone of something like that. That's your job."

"Yeah…I was out of line to do that." Nick apologizes.

"Now, get to work. Take Greg, and start on the build-up of cases."

Greg leaves as she goes over to comfort Sophia, who is sitting in a chair letting her emotions, finally go.

Horatio goes up to see if Sara would like to work for him when the main door of the lab building opens. A figure stumbles in and struggles to stay standing. He is bloodied and battered. He has lost his glasses, and his clothes are soiled with dried blood. His windbreaker is strung open, unusual for him. His ID badge is still there though as if his captor wanted them to know it was him.

Gil Grissom stumbles again and then falls to the floor unconscious nearby Horatio and Sara. Everyone in the lab is suddenly quieted. Nick and Greg exit the locker room and see their boss. Sophia looks up as Catherine is in shock. Ecklie, who was on the phone, drops it on the floor. Brass runs over, as does Sara, Nick, and Greg followed by Sophia and Catherine. They call for an ambulance. EMT's arrive to take their mentor to the care he needs.

The entire lab watches as Grissom is loaded into the ambulance. Sara and Catherine go with. Catherine orders them to go back to work. She will let them know how he is.

In a hospital room, Sara sits by Grissom's beside. She is still holding her resignation paper. She brushes his hair as he has oxygen tubes in his nose.

"You know…" she starts. "I never thought I would feel…the way I do. I mean the way I did."

She takes a hold of his hand and confesses, "I thought we had…missed our…but…I know…now that…I love you. I do love you…and I never…NEVER…want to lose you again. I hope that you can hear me. I'll be here when you're ready…"

Sara gets up tears up her resignation, and leaves it on the dresser in the room. She then walks into the hallway, and smiles that she knows she did the right thing.

Preview for Part FIVE

"We have located a ninth victim in New York. It seems like the killer is going to leave the country." Catherine tells Horatio.

Horatio, Greg, Sara and Brass meet up with Mac and Stella at the ninth crime scene.

Greg and Sara enter a house, where a policeman and a civilian are.

"You're securing the scene?" Sara asks.

Greg notices that the cop has white socks on instead of dress socks.

"Sara!", as Greg he goes for his gun.

The 'cop' pulls out his gun first and shoots….


End file.
